The Tribe of the Sky
by xWillowWhisperx
Summary: There is a cat Tribe unknown, unspoken, or even remembered. The cats with wings. The Sky Tribe is made up of different winged cats with elemental powers. When Whitesky and one cat with a different element powers receive a dream. The tribe is destined to restore the many tribes that once ruled over earth...
1. Chapter 2

**Info- Kits are cared for by all queens. Apprentices do NOT get their wings until they have become a warrior/guardian. Here are all the elements- Storm,Wind,Sun,Moon,Song,Cosmic,Speed,Water,Physic,Fire,Dark,Ice,Dragon,and Leaf!**

The Tribe of the Sky

Leader- Whitesky All white she cat with two black tail feathers. Pure white wings. Blue -Hawksong, Skystorm. Element Storm

Deputy-Skystorm-Dark blue she cat with white and yellow spots. Sky blue eyes. Sibs-Whitesky,Hawksong Element - Wind

Healer Eaglefeather-Light brown tabby with light blue stripes, paws and tail feathers, hawk speckled wings..Amber eyes. Wind/ Sun

Galaxypaw- black she cat with orange swirl on back. Green eyes. Sibs Cloudpaw Softpaw Element-Cosmic

Warriors/Guardians

Hawksong- Light brown she cat with dark green eyes. Hawk speckled wings. Darker tail. Sibs-Skystorm,Whitesky Element - Song

Flashwing- Stormy gray she cat with yellow jagged stripes. All black wings. Tear in the right wing. Sibs- Silvermoon, Sparrowkit, Turtleshell Element - Speed

Turtleshell-Black she cat with orange and purple back and paws. Purple and black wings. Purple eyes flecked with orange. Sibs- Silvermoon, Sparrowkit, Flashwing Element-Water

Silvermoon- Silver and white tom with yellow wing feathers and tail feathers. Yellow eyes. Sibs-Flashwing,Sparrowkit, Turtleshell . Element- Physic

Stormfury-Gray tom with dark yellow stripes, black tail, and black wings. Fire orange eyes. Sibs-none Element - Wind/Fire

Darkmoon- Black tom with two gold stripes down back. Gold tipped wings. Sibs - Blizzardwing. Element-Dark

Blizzardwing- Frosty white tom with icy blue stripes and speckled wings. Ice blue eyes. Sibs Darkmoon. Element- Ice

Dragonpepper- Silvery mix of red, orange, and golden. Fiery golden eyes. Golden streaked red and orange wings. Sibs- Goldstorm Element- Dragon

Goldstorm-Golden tom with dark blue ice streaks with a ting of blue eyes and silver - Dragonpepper Element-Ice

Fallenclaw- Calico she cat with orange streaker wings and gold eyes. Element- Song,Ice, Speed. Foster mother of Dawn kit

Darkswirl-White silver tom with gray swirls on wings. Sibs None

Sparkflare- Shimmery golden she cat with blue eyes. Gold wings. Sibs-Sunnymist. Element- Fire/Sun

Sunnymist-Shimmery golden fur and sparkling green eyes. Sibs,Sparkflare. Element-Sun

Cloudleap-Grayish white she cat with silver tiger eyes, silver tail tip and bat wings. Element-Moon

Hurricaneheart- gray and white tabby tom with blue streaks face,neck, and chest. Stormy blue eyes aDan powerful long tail. Blue streaked wings. Element-Wind/water Sibs-None

Crystalwing- White she cat with blue eyes. Dragon wings that shine different colors. Element-Dragon/Moon Sibs-X

Melodyspark- White she cat with deep green eyes. Element-Song/Moon

Leopardsong-Black she cat with silver Bengal patterns and amber eyes. Has green paw print on shoulder. Sibs- Wolfshade. Element- Fire/Dark

Amberstone- Golden tabby she cat with amber eyes. Silver and white wings. Sibs-Bluewhisker Element- Sun/Ice

Bluewhisker-Dark blue tom with darker face and darker blue eyes. (Almost black) Black wings and paws. Element- Dark. sibs-Amberstone

Apprentices

Echopaw- Light gray she cat with stormy blue eyes. Silvery streaks. Element- Moon/Song Mentor- Melodyspark

Falconpaw- Brown tom with red stripes and speckled tail feathers. Sibs-X Element- Wind Mentor- Skystorm

Frostpaw-White she cat with icy blue eyes. Dark blue streaks across legs. Element- Ice Sibs-Featherpaw Mentor- Blizzardwing

Featherpaw- Brown tom with white stripes and spots. Amber eyes. Element- Leaf Sibs-Frostpaw Mentor- Amberstone

Spiritpaw- silver she cat with white dabs of fur. Element- Ice/Dark/Song Sib-? Mentor- Darkswirl

Dawnpaw- Golden she cat with sunset orange eyes and blue tail feathers. Sibs-X Element-sun/Moon Mentor- Bluewhisker

Blackpaw- Black she cat with blue eyes and red tail feathers. Sibs-X Element- Dark Mentor- Leopardsong

Softpaw- Pinkish gray she cat with blue eyes. Element- song sibs-Galaxypaw,Cloudpaw Mentor- Hawksong

Cloudpaw- white tom with green eyes. Sibs-Galaxypaw,Softpaw Element-Wind Mentor- Hurricaneheart

Kits

Windkit-White she cat with blue eyes that have a touch of green

Swiftkit- Hazel brown she cat with one purple eye and the other blue. Runt of the litter. Sibs-Ice kit,Bird kit.

Icekit -White she cat with silver tabby markings. Ice blue eyes. Sibs- Swiftkit

**Prepare for awesomeness!**


	2. The meeting of the ancients

**So this is the first chapter in the tribe of the sky! This is how it pretty much started out in my mind. The cats here are the first leaders of the elemental tribes. They and their tribes where killed a Long,long,long, LONG time ago! Whitesky and everyone in the tribe is descended from one of them.**

Elements- Storm (Leader only) Dark, Sun, Moon, Song, Cosmic, Wind, Metal, Light, Dragon, Fire, Water, Speed, Ice, and Physic

Shadows slinked along a darkened forest, eyes glowing different colors flashed behind trees and bushes. They where all heading to a small pool. Once all the winged shadow cats where gathered around a pool, one of them, what seemed to be a silver tabby she cat leaped gracefully onto a rock overhanging the pool.

"We are gathered here to help our descendants restore our long lost tribes." Fire flashed in the pool followed by a glance up at a galaxy then a burst of freezing ice.

"Darkshadow, the first leader of the Dark Tribe will choose the next leader of his tribe." A pitch black and dark gray tabby tom stepped forward to pool and swirled his paw in it. A winged cat, with a gold armor helmet and night black wings appeared and leaped away.

"Sunleap, first leader of the Sun Tribe will choose the next leader of her tribe." A golden she cat with shiny amber eyes bounded up to the pool and swirled her paw in it. A small brown and golden tabby tom flashed before them.

"Moonwish, first leader of the Moon Tribe will pick the next leader of her tribe." A light gray she cat with light blue eyes did the same and a dark gray she cat with silver stripes was seem briefly.

"Songwind, first leader of the Song Tribe will pick the next leader." The pinkish, cream she cat walked stiffly up to the pool. A light brown tabby she cat with fluffy feathers was seem racing across the sky before a ripple in the pool disturbed it and dissapeared.

"Cosmicwing, first leader of the Cosmic tribe." A black she cat with gold, red, and blue patches stepped forward and a black she cat with golden swirl patterns was shown sorting herbs.

"Windchaser, first leader of the Wind Tribe." The she cat stepped forward to the pool and a sky blue she cat with darker patches was seem leaping off a cliff and flying right back up into the sky.

"Metalfang, first leader of the Metal tribe." A white tom with one blue eye and one red eye was shown on the pool. "Metalfang, are you sure about this cat?" Sunleap mewed, glancing up at Metalfang, a dark gray tom. "I am sure. Watch, Whitesky will take him in." The first shadow cat nodded and continued.

"Lightheart, first leader of the Light tribe." A white tom with yellow stripes tool a paw step forward. A cat similar to him was seen stepping off a rock.

"Dragonflame, first leader of the Dragon tribe." A green and gold she cat stepped forward and a golden and green she cat was seen hissing at something.

"Fireswirl, first leader of the Fire tribe." A fire orange tom stepped forward with fiery red wings. A golden she cat with black spots flashed in the pool. "She will master her Fire powers." Fireswirl said as he glanced up at the first Shadow cat.

"Watersplash, first leader of the Water tribe." A blue she cat with white feathers and sky blue eyes stepped forward. A white and black tortishell she cat with green patches was seen.

"Lightningflash, first leader of the Speed tribe." A black and white with jagged stripes stepped up. A black she cat with yellow stripes shot a beam of lightning at a wolf.

"Icewing, first leader of the Ice tribe." A icy blue she with white spots went forward aand a silver, blue, and white tom flashed across the pool.

"Dreamwalker, first leader of the Physic Tribe." A black and silver tom stepped forward. A white and silver tom with yellow eyes and wing feathers appeared.

Then Moonwish asked, "What about you, Stormbreaker? Who is going to be the next leader of the Storm Tribe?" Stormbreaker finally shed her shadow cat form and a beautiful silver and gray tabby she with huge white and blue wings and a tail with butterfly wing like feathers stood on the overhanging rock.

"Oh, I think we all know."

**Like i said on the last chapter, PREPARE FOR AWESOMENESS! **


	3. Whitesky's dream

**First chapter! Sorry it took so long. I've been VERY BUSY! With school and winter weather and data and all that stuff! **

**Darkmoon: Get to the story!**

**Galaxypaw: yeah! What he said!**

**Cloudpaw: What she said!**

**Spiritpaw: RANDOMNESS! **

Whitesky P.O.V.

Whitesky padded through a shadowy forest, mist swirled around her feet and blocked her view ahead. She gazed around at the hidden trees and fog surrounding her, it felt like someone is watching her._ I don't remember any thing like this in my territory!_ Whitesky stopped suddenly and turned her head to see a cat in a black cloak, the hood over her head. Only the winged cats blue eyes shown, glowing in the darkness of the shadowy forest.

"Hello Whitesky." The cat said soothingly. "The ancients have a message for you and many others." The she cat said. Whitesky was frozen in her spot, her eyes wide and curious about the message. "Tell me."

The she cat looked down at her paws and flicked the cloak off her body. Whitesky stared in anstonishment at the she cat. Her blue eyes were now glowing fiercely and her paws had a blue aura around them.

"You must restore the ancient tribes! You are the next leader in the Storm Tribe, the one who rules all! Soon the Sky Tribe will be gone and many other tribes will form, to rule once again in their old territory's long forgotten!" The silver she cat said.

Whitesky jolted awake in her warm moss and silk nest. Her tail swished across the floor of the den, sending feathers fluttering up and then back down. She ruffled her white and blue wings and got up. Whitesky stepped outside her den, it was on a cliff overlooking the camp. Sunnymist and Bluewhisker were talking to each other outside the warrior den as Dawnpaw rushed out to greet her mentor, Bluewhisker. Leopardsong was going out on a patrol with her apprentice, Blackpaw, along with Crystalwing, Goldstorm, and Cloudleap. Skystorm saw Whitesky outside her den and flew up to her. "I see your finally awake!"

Whitesky nodded. "How is Falconpaw's training going?" Whitesky was hoping some of the apprentices would be ready to become Warriors soon, they hadn't had a warrior ceremony in a while.

"Falconpaw has to work on his battle tactics. He is small for a apprentice." Skystorm mewed quietly. "Well why don't you have him practice it on a small tree log or something. He'll get the hang of it." Whitesky suggested. Skystorm nodded and smiled and leaped off the cliff into the air.

Whitesky then saw Eaglefeather and her apprentice, Galaxypaw padding to her. "Hello Eaglefeather. Is there something wrong?" Whitesky made her way down the cliff and landed in front of Eaglefeather.

"We came to tell you that the nursery needs to be patched up a bit. Flashwing will be expecting kits any day now and Silvermoon has predicted it might rain tonight." The Healer told the leader. Whitesky looked over camp, Dragonpepper was sitting outside the warriors den, Stormfury was guarding the nursery, a large patch of ferns wrapped together at the top with a twoleg rope. Spiritpaw and Darkswirl were eating at the fresh kill pile. "Have Spiritpaw, Dragonpepper, and Stormfury patch up the nursery. Galaxypaw called the said cats over using telepathy, a power Cosmic elementals could do sometimes. The three cats quickly went to nursery, pushing ferns over the holes that came loose.

Whitesky watched her camp, but all the while she kept thinking, _Who is destined to save the ancient tribes?_

**_Spiritpaw: PIZZA! WAFFLES! DRAGONS! AWESOMERANDOMNESS! _**

**_Snowclaw: Who gave Spiritpaw sugar!?_**

**_Joe: *Backs away*_**

**_The next chapter will be up soon!_**


End file.
